Into The Unknown
by Animation101
Summary: (A Crossover between Over The Garden Wall, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and Clarence.) What if I told you a story about 9 kids who got lost in a mysterious place called The Unknown...
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Where Shall we Begin?**

Finn walked across the forest deep at night. Jake and BMO were currently making some food at the time. It was a dark fall evening. The leaves crunched against his shoes. He hummed 'Bacon Pancakes' A song Jake would repeatley sing if he ever made Bacon Pancakes. He said. "Boy, Could I go for some of those….." As he thought of the yummy treat, he plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down….

Steven walked across the forest deep at night with a flashlight. A seagull had stolen a bag of his favorite chips. A few minutes later, his flashlight ran out of battery. "Darn." He said. He licked his hand and placed it on the battery. It still wouldn`t light up. "I guess my spit only heals people." As he complentated about his healing spit, he plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…

Dipper and Mabel walked across the forest deep at night with a pair of flashlights. Mabel said. "Dipper, I think what you heard was a possum." Dipper looked at her and said. "And how do you know that for certain?" "DR. WADDLES OF COURSE!" "Mabel, stop fooling around! And why did you even bring Waddles?" Mabel said. "Because he needs a walk!" Dipper said. "You`re carrying him." As the two argued, they plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…..

Clarence, Jeff and Sumo walked across the graveyard deep at night with only a single flashlight. Clarence said. "Guys, I told you! I heard something!" Jeff said. "It was probably just an owl. Or a tree." Clarence said. "It sounded like a car!" Jeff looked down. There were indeed tire tracks. "Well-" He was cut off by Sumo climbing up over a wall. He fell down. Jeff was about to protest but soon Clarence joined also. Jeff sighed as he went to go scold the two. As he jumped over, he saw the two were getting ready to roll down the hill. Jeff said. "Guys, We should really go home." Sumo glared at him and said. "Don`t be such a wuss, Jeff." Clarence said. "Just one hill roll? Please?" Jeff sighed and layed down covering his mouth. As they rolled down, they plunged deep into a river. Sinking down and down…


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 2: Let`s Introduce Ourselves**

As Dipper got out of the river with Mabel and Waddles, He coughed up some water. He then noticed that they weren`t the only ones who fell in.

There was a boy who was wearing a strange hat, a boy wearing a pink shirt with a star on it, a chubby boy with a green shirt, a boy with a square head, a boy who was bald, a boy who seemed to be dressed as a wizard, and a boy wearing a teapot holding a frog.

But the strange part was Dipper hadn`t seen these people in Gravity Falls.

As they all opened their eyes, they did the logical thing…..and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all went looking at each other. The one who broke the screaming was the chubby boy named Clarence. "How about we all introduce ourselves. My name`s Clarence and these are my friends Jeff and Sumo."

Mabel said. "My names Mabel and this is my pig Waddles and my brother Dipper!"

The Boy with the Pink shirt said. "My name is Steven and I`m a crystal gem." Clarence asked. "What`s that?" "I`m kinda like a superhero." Jeff rolled his eyes.

The boy with the hat on said. "My name`s Finn and I`m an adventurer."

The boy with the teapot said. "My name`s Greg and this is my brother oh I mean stepbrother Wirt! And my frog`s name is Well, I haven't really thought of one."

Sumo said. "That`s a nice name. Little long though."

Dipper said. "So where are we?"

Finn shrugged. "Let`s try to find some help in the forest." They nodded.

Clarence said to Greg. "Let`s think of names together!" "OK. Ross. No. Forest. No…"

As they walked into the woods, little did they know that their adventure was only beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 3: The Old Grist Mill Part 1**

"Antelope, Guggenheim, Salami, Thomas, Tom, Legface, Artichoke, Penguin, Pete." Greg was listing names of bad names for his frog. "But the very worst name for this frog is…."

Clarence yelled. "DIP-" He was then interrupted by Wirt. "Wait, where are we….." Sumo said. "The Woods." The group heard spooky noises and huddled together. Wirt said. "I mean, why are we out here?!"

Finn said. "We`re looking for help."

Jeff said. "I-I think we`re lost! We should have left a trail or-"

Greg tossed candy on the ground. "I can leave a trail of candy from my pants!"

Wirt sighed. "Though I`m lost, my wounded heart resides back home, in pieces, strew about the graveyard of my-"

Dipper said. "What are you doing?"

Wirt said. "Uh-Uh-" He was interrupted by the sound of a chopping ax. "Did you hear that?"

They walked forward and looked for the source behind a tree.

Wirt said. "Do you think it`s some deranged lunatic out there in the woods waiting for victims?" Sumo nodded and said. "Just like, Doc the Axe Face: Resurrection."

Greg ran forward into the darkness. Wirt said. "Greg get back here!"

They chased after. They hid behind a fallen tree and saw a man chopping down a tree. Mabel asked. "Why does that tree have a face?" Jeff said. "Well, you see….." Clarence said. "This is no time for science, Jeff!"

Greg said. "Let`s ask him for help!" Wirt said. "We should not ask him for help!" "But." "SH!" "SH!" Soon, everyone got into a shushing war. The guy then left. "Shoot." Wirt said. "Do you think we should have asked him for help?" Steven asked. But then they heard a voice.

"Maybe I can help." A bluebird up in a tree said. "You kids are lost right?"

Wirt, Jeff, Dipper, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven all gasped. Wirt slapped himself while Jeff kept closing his eyes while Dipper bonked his head against a tree. Mabel said. "COOL TALKING BIRD!" Wirt said. "What in the world is going on?!"

Greg said. "Well, you guys are hitting your heads and I`m answering your question." Clarence added. "And a nice bluebird is talking to us." Jeff said. "A Bird`s brain is not big enough for speech, Clarence."

The Bluebird said. "What was that?"

Wirt said. "We`re just saying you're weird, I mean Oh my gosh stop talking to it." "It?!" Meanwhile, Greg gave a piece of candy to a black turtle.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the woodsman who had come back. "Who are you?! Explain yourselves!" He yelled. Jeff hid behind Sumo.

Dipper said. "Hold on mister, we`re just trying to get home with all of our limbs attached!"

He said. "The woods are no place for children!" Finn blinked. He wasn`t a little kid. The Woodsman said. "Don`t you know the beast is afoot?!"

Wirt said. "The Beast?! We don`t know anything about that! We`re just a few lost kids trying to get home!"

The Woodsman said. "Welcome to the Unknown, boys. You`re more lost than you realize."

The group gulped as the trees with faces became clearer. They gulped. Getting Home was going to be a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 4: The Old Grist Mill Part 2**

The group was now at an old grist mill while the woodsman lit a fire. "I found this mill abanded and repurposed it for my needs." He finally lit the flame after a while. Sumo whispered. "Why don`t he got any matches?"

"You kids should be safe here while I work." The woodsman said. Greg was still leaving his candy trail saying. "Candy Trail, Candy Trail, Candy Trail." Clarence was eating every second candy.

Dipper asked. "What is your work exactly?" The woodsman sighed. "Everyone has a torch to burn. This lantern here is mine. I grind up the edilwood trees and use its oil to keep this lantern lit. This is my only lot in life. It`s my burden."

Clarence whispered. "Maybe he turns people into trees!" Jeff said. "Don`t be ridiculous." Wirt whispered. "This guy`s crazy. Maybe we should all make a break for it. But he might know the woods real good so we may have to knock him out. Except that might turn out really badly. Bad Plan." Clarence wrote this down.

The Woodsman turned to them and said. "What are you kids whispering about?" Greg said. "We`re talking about getting out of here." Mabel said. "Yeah!" Dipper said. 'MABEL!" The group got into another shush-off before The Woodsman got up and said. "Leave if you wish. But remember the beast haunts these woods. He searches for lost souls such as yourselves!"

They gulped a little except Clarence and Greg. "To help us?" Greg asked. The woodsman said. 'No. Not to help you. I need to work in the mill. Afterwards I will do what I can for you if you`re still here that is."

Wirt said. "We could just leave but I don`t know. Greg!" He saw Greg, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven playing wish some firewood. He asked. "Do you think there really is a beast out there?" Clarence shrugged. "I guess you just got to choose what to believe like Santa." They swung some objects around.

Wirt said. "That guy could be messing with us. But, we would be done away with if that was his plan. And he did light that fire that`s pretty nice." Finn nodded and said. 'Yeah." Jeff said. "There could be a beast seeing as we did just see a talking bluebird. Clarence said. "What if the bluebirds lived here and the woodsman killed all the bluebirds except that one." Jeff said. "Stop saying nonsenseical stuff."

Wirt sighed and layed down. "Sometimes I feel like I`m a boat on a winding river twisting towards an endless black sea. Further and Further drifting away from where I want to be. Who I want to be."

Finn said. "That`s some good life stuff I didn`t know?" Greg said. "Did you know that if you soak a rasin in Grape Juice it becomes a grape? IT`S A ROCK FACT!" He pulled out a rock with a crudely drawn face.

Wirt said. "You`re not helping at all. Why don`t you go play with your frog?" Dipper said. "And Yeah, Where`s Waddles, Mabel?" Greg said. "Aw beans! Where`s that frog and pig of ours? Hold on there friends o mine. We`ll be back." Greg, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven went outside to look. He threw more candy on the ground.

The group walked around. Greg said. "Kitty! Here Kitty! Now where did that frog named Kitty go?" Steven said. "A Frog named Kitty. As my friend Connie would say That`s Ironic." Greg slipped and fell. But giggled afterwards. "I slipped on my own candy trail!" Clarence laughed. "That`s comedy gold right there."

They then heard a growl. They looked into a nearby barrel as Greg stood on the barrel looking inside the mill he saw The Woodsman grinding up some sticks as gross looking oil poured into a bottle. Mabel asked. "What`s he doing?" Greg shrugged. "Something Gross." Greg said. 'Kitty?" as he heard a noise. They then fell into the barrel.

Kitty and Waddles were also in the barrel. The two looked frantic. They then heard a noise outside the barrel. Greg said. "Hello?" Then, a horrifying dog creature with bullseye looking eyes stuck his head in the barrel. Greg yelled. "YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Into The Unknown**

**Chapter 5: The Old Grist Mill Part 3**

Back inside, Wirt played with a toy that was just a cup with a string that had a ball attached. He tried to get the ball in the cup but failed. Sumo said. "No man, you gotta get the ball in the cup. That`s why there's a string." Suddenly they heard a roar. Dipper said. "Uh-oh." Jeff screamed.

Suddenly the door where The Woodsman worked opened. The woodsman yelled. "Where are the others?!" Wirt shrugged. Suddenly the door opened as Greg, Mabel, Clarence, and Steven came out frazzled. Greg said. "Holey Moley! Hot Dog!" Suddenly the four were trust onto the stairs, Greg landing on Clarence's tummy.

The wolf monster entered the house. Wirt said. "It`s the beast!" The woodsman pulled out his axe. "STAY BACK CHILDREN!" Then Greg hit him with a piece of wood knocking him out. Jeff yelled. "WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!" Greg said. "That`s what Wirt said." Wirt said. "I said forget that plan!" Finn was about to slash the wolf with his sword when Clarence started spanking the wolf with the ax. "Bad Wolf!"

Everyone ran into the other room except Clarence and Greg. Greg said. "CANDY CAMOFLAUGE!" He tossed candy on the floor and ran away on Clarences shoulders. Clarence scooped up Kitty. They went into the mill. The wolf destroying things. Steven said. "That wolf sure is angry!" Finn said. "But I could have totes handled with my sword." As the wolf got closer, the group threw potatoes.

Greg said. "Am I supposed to throw something?" The wolf roared toppling everyone over. Greg then threw more candy at the wolf. The wolf ate it up. Dipper said. "He`s distracted by the candy." Clarence said. "Maybe he followed the candy trail." Wirt groaned and said. "Greg you led the beast right to us!"

The group then fell off the stand onto the floor. Mabel groaned and said. "Everything hurts!" Suddenly, Sumo said. "Look a ladder!" They climbed up the ladder getting on top of the roof. The wolf burst thorough cornering the group. Wirt said. "Quick, give hm the rest of your candy!" Greg had none left. Then Clarence punched his stomach spitting out one into the stream below. The wolf jumped of the roof into the spinning part of the mill.

Everyone fell off the roof and into the stream. The wolf spit out a piece of candy and a black turtle. Greg came out of the river with Kitty, Clarence, Waddles, and A dog. Greg said. "Look! He spit up that turtle and now he`s my new best friend!"

The dog shook the four off him as he walked off. Greg said. "Ain`t that just the way."

Suddenly, they overheard the woodsman. "The mill is destroyed! All the oil gone!" Wirt said. "But look we got the beast problem solved!" "THE DOG?!" The Woodsman yelled. "THE DOG IS NOT THE BEAST! THE BEAST ISN`T SOME FARMERS PET! He stalks like the night. Sings like the wind. He is the death of hope! He steals the children then r-r-rune…" Sumo whispered. "You know he mad." Wirt looked at Greg and hit him. "You`re always messing up Greg."

The Woodsman said. "Boy you have it backwards! You are the eldest child and you have to take respponsbilty of you and your friends actions." Finn said. "Actually….." Wirt interrupted him saying. "I`m sorry. Maybe I can fix it. No, I cant."

The woodsman sighed said. "You and your friends must go north search for a town." "Yeah,thanks." As they walked across the stream, The woodsman said. "One last thing! Beware the unknown! Fear the beast and leave these woods if you Can….It is your burden to bear! And little one," He pointed to Greg. "Give that frog a proper name." Greg nodded and said. "Ok!" They walked along the path.

Greg said. "Guy`s I think I finally figured out a name." Sumo asked. "What`s that?" "Wirt." Wirt said. "That`s gonna get confusing." "I`ll call you Kitty!" Wirt said. "Then i`ll call you candypants." Greg smiled. "WOAH REALLY!" Wirt croaked. "That`s a good one Wirt!" Wirt said. "What?" Clarence said. "He`s talking to Wirt, Wirt!" They all laughed except Wirt as they walked into the night not noticing the bluebird watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the Unknown**

**Chapter 6: Hard Times at the Huskin Bee Part 1**

It was a beautiful autumn day as the group trekked though the vast forest. But no one payed attention to the scenery because they were doing their own thing. For example, Dipper was writing about the things he saw in the journal, Sumo climbed a tree, and Greg and Clarence made raspberries. Jeff yelled. "Good Gravy, It`s almost morning!"

Wirt looked around. "We should have found a town by now. This is the way the woodsman told us to go, correct?" Greg rolled his eyes and said. "Have you been at all listening to what we`ve been saying?" Clarence made an armpit fart as Greg blew more raspberries. Mabel, Steven, and Sumo soon joined in the fun and they sounded like a fake fart band. Wirt said. "Well, that settles it. I`m gonna walk 10 feet ahead of you guys." Dipper followed glaring at Mabel for breaking his concentration.

Suddenly, a small voice pricked Clarence`s ears. "Help!" The voice exclaimed. Clarence yelled. "I HEARD A TINY VOICE! IT`S JUST LIKE THAT BOOK I READ! LOOK FOR FLOWERS!" Clarence, Greg, and Mabel dove to the ground looking around for the noise.

Jeff said. "Clarence, you`re just hearing things." Wirt then saw a sign. "Hey look, 'Pottsfield 1 Mile' A town! Let`s go this way!" Greg, Clarence, Mabel, and Steven had gone in the other direction in search of the noise. Finn said. "Those kids sure like to run off."

As the four searched for the source, they were right near a bush when it said. "Hey, you!" Greg said. "Who, me?" "Yes, you!" "Oh, Hello!" The four peered into the bush only to realize the bluebird they had met before was stuck. The bluebird said. "Oh, it`s you guys again. Listen, help me out of here and I'll owe you a favor!" Clarence said. "Does that mean you`re a genie?!"

The bluebird replied with. "What? No!" Before she could finish, Greg said. "Does that mean I get a wish?!" "No, not a wish. I`m not magical. I`ll just do you a good turn." None of them knew what that meant so Mabel said. "So, you`ll give us a wish?" "NO!" Greg said. "Can you change me into a tiger?!" The bluebird was really getting fed up, took a deep breath and said. "No, I just said I`m not magical." "It doesn`t have to be a magical tiger."

The bluebird was about to lose it but then some others came by. Dipper said. "Mabel, get your face away from that bush, you got Poison Ivy that way."

Greg said. "But, someone`s in there!" Finn then used his sword to cut the top of the bush off and out flew the bluebird. "Jeez!" She exclaimed. "You almost killed me with that sword. " "Sorry." Finn said, knowing the troubles he had with girls.

"Anyways, I owe you guys a favor. So, you`re a bunch of kids lost in the woods with no purpose in life, right?" Most of them nodded except Wirt, Dipper, Sumo, and Finn who realized what she said.

The bluebird said. "How about I take you to Adelaide of the Pasture, the good woman of the woods, she could help you get home." Jeff said. "I`m done, nope." He walked away

Wirt said. "Magic Bluebirds?! Leading us to Fairy Godmothers?! In the- Nope I`m going to Pottsfield." Clarence said. "We`re going to Pottsfield." "What about the Favor?" The bluebird asked. "I`ll think of my wish later. The bluebird groaned. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
